This invention relates to emission control apparatus for diesel engines used in mining operations.
There is a widespread use of diesel engine powered plants in fiery gaseous mining application, and the manufacturers of such plants are required to comply with rigid regulations during the design, development and manufacturing stages of existing models and new projects. The plants are also subject to regular checks after being placed in service to ensure continual compliance with the regulations for their design and use.
The preparation of diesel engines for use in gaseous applications has reference to flame paths, skin temperature of engine and attachments, final exhaust gas temperatures, final exhaust gas emission analysis and automatic shut-down systems. Of these, the most troublesome area to manufacturers, users and inspectors has been the control of exhaust gas emissions. In tuning diesel engines to meet the requirements for emissions it is generally necessary to use a combination of injector pump deration and advance retardation of the injection point. This gives rise to problems of loss of latent engine power, costly trial and error tuning and maintenance and/or replacement of pumps with respect to correct deration and timing.